FateStay Night: The Bleeding Lance
by Burizulu
Summary: Chapter 1 revised and rewritten. Five years after Heaven's Feel, a dream leads Rin into a deadly conflict. She and her companions fight to save humanity, and maybe themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Please don't kill me for rewriting something old instead of writing something new. Chapter 2 is well in the works and shouldn't be that far off. I hope those who have read the first version find this new one more enjoyable. And for those of you reading this story for the first time, I hope you enjoy it.

**Spoiler Warning:** This fic takes place post- Heaven's Feel, so spoilers abound. Also, mention will be made of several Nasuverse concepts that have potential for spoilerage.

**Standard disclaimer** My name is not Kinoko Nasu, nor am I affiliated with Type-Moon in any way shape or form apart from sick obsession. Do not sue. All you will get is a whole bunch of figurines and a computer loaded with pictures.

**Fate/Stay Night: The Bleeding Lance**

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

The air itself nearly burned with the gargantuan amount of prana being wielded. Giants of shadow loomed like mountains over a tiny figure in red. Unperturbed, the girl in scarlet raised the glimmering blade in her hand. Instantly, the blade glowed impossibly bright, as if the sun had suddenly risen here within the heart of the mountain under the temple.

Rin slashed the luminous blade and a river of prana swept forth, reducing the giants back to nothingness. The cavern shook as the blast from Rin and Zeltrech rocked the earthen walls of the chamber.

Panting, Rin watched in dismay as new enemies formed, the power of the Grail fueling the massive familiars conjured forth by her opponent, her sister. Her whole body ached and burned. The strain of holding so much prana felt as if it was consuming her, burning her magic circuits. Resolvedly, she once again cut through the realities, the jeweled blade filling her with so much prana that she couldn't help but wonder how she didn't die from the pain and the exquisite ecstasy.

She needed to end this; her body couldn't take much more. She knew she would soon either die or cripple herself. She knew her opponent was her equal in potential and power, bred from the same stock with exacting care to produce a magus of remarkable quality. Rin also knew she would lose an extended battle. Only through tactics and wit would she be able to triumph.

Rin launched another attack at the colossal familiars. As the constructs were cut down, Rin saw her opening and darted toward it, the sword filling her with prana as she ran. _I'm sorry, Sakura,_ Rin thought to herself as she prepared to use the energy that burned within her to destroy the only family that remained to her. She longed to allow the threatening tears to flow, to express the crushing grief and remorse that hurt her far worse than her aching body. _In the end, this is the only way I can save you._

Sakura stood before her, the once familiar face of her sibling now contorted with an alien rage. Rin looked into the blood-colored eyes. How surprised she had been so many years ago, encountering Sakura at school, seeing how her sister had changed so much both in appearance and personality, Sakura calling her Tōsaka-sempai instead of Oné-chan. She remembered watching Sakura, hoping that her sister was happy, convincing herself that allowing the Matōs to adopt her had been the right thing to do. She remembered even further back, as far back as she could, to when they had shared the same home, shared the same family, shared the same eyes. They had shared so many smiles together. For a fleeting instant, the shadow that enveloped Sakura vanished, and Rin saw instead the small frightened girl being taken from her family, away from her. And Rin knew then that she could not do what she had come to do. Her once invincible conviction, discipline and determination had been utterly crushed by love.

The distance between the combatants closed. Rin raised the Zeltrech and poured prana into it. Like one of her normal jewels, the dagger detonated, filling the entire cavern with blinding brilliance. Being prepared for the flash, Rin was hardly affected. Sakura, however, raised her arm to shield her eyes, stunned by the sudden flare. When Rin was close, she made her move; opening her arms, she embraced her sister with all the affection she could feel, as if hoping to send her affections through her touch.

But something was not right. Rin suddenly found herself embracing only a blob of darkness; the form thought to be her sister revealed as nothing more than more shadow, a doppelganger crafted of darkness. At once, the mass entwined her limbs in freezing tendrils. Rin was bound tightly, as if trapped within ice.

"Really, Né-san," said a bitter voice. A mass of congealed gloom rose up before her, metamorphosing into the shape of Sakura, her red eyes dancing with malicious amusement. "Did you honestly think that a simple hug from you would make me forgive you?"

Rin's limbs were becoming numb, the cold advancing beyond the realm of pain. "S-Sakura," she managed to say through the chattering of her teeth, "I-I…"

"What, Né-san? Are you sorry? You didn't know? You love me?" The amused expression on Sakura's face contorted to a look of blazing fury. "It doesn't matter. You are beyond forgiveness, Né-san. All the agony, all the humiliation, all the loneliness; they were all you fault, all the Tōsakas' fault! Our father is dead, so that leaves only you to answer for his sins, Né-san." Again, Sakura's face shifted, becoming a woeful mask of sorrow and despair. "I gave up waiting for Father to come for me very soon. Very quickly, I stopped denying that he didn't want me, that he had traded me away like an object. And I knew Mother could do nothing. But you, Né-san…" A trickle of tears made its way down Sakura's cheek, the salty drops falling and vanishing into the blackness that clung to her like a dress. "When Father died, I was sure that you would come for me, so sure that you would rescue me like the hero I had always seen you as. For so very long I waited," she looked down, her eyes becoming obscured, a hand, perhaps unconsciously, rising to touch the ribbon in her hair, "but you never came. I think I began to hate you then."

Rin fought to stay conscious. She could not feel her limbs anymore. The tears that burned her eyes were now the only warmth in the world. "Sa-Sa—." she whimpered.

"But all that wasn't enough, was it Né-san? Just when I had finally found some happiness with Sempai, you want to take that from me too," Sakura said, her face returning to a grimace of rage. "I heard you, Né-san. You were planning to kill me. You were going to take Sempai away and keep him for yourself. That day, years ago, when I watched him try again and again, I knew you were watching too. And then you show up at his house, you invade the one place I could feel safe at, the one place I could call my real home. And then you came here to kill me, to clean up the mess that Father helped make."

Suddenly finding her voice, Rin cried out. "No, Sakura! I could never really, I love you, please! I'm so—!" She was cut off by a mass of liquid shadow filling her mouth as if she were eating mud.

"It is far too late for that, Né-san." Sakura's voice sounded apologetic, maybe even a little melancholy. "You lost your chance long ago to save me, along with my forgiveness. And here, in the end, you are too weak to do anything. Tōsakas fight to win, but here, you have lost everything."

The ooze-like darkness covered Rin's eyes, plunging her into a void deeper than any night could ever be.

"I'm so hungry," said Sakura, almost sulkily. "I'll start by eating you, Né-san. Then, it will be Sempai's turn. After all, who has more right to end you two than me?"

Rin's body, that she had believed to be completely numb, suddenly became alive with agony. As she attempted to scream, the thick shadow crawled further and further down her throat making breathing impossible. _Sakura,_ her thoughts cried out, _I'm sorry!_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

She awoke gasping, sitting up and clutching her chest, feeling the impossibly rapid beats of her heart. Relief washed over her as her mind assured her that it had all been a dream. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and steadied her breathing with practiced precision. Quickly, her pulse returned to normal. 

Once again relaxed, Rin collapsed back onto her bed. She felt the sweat on her forehead, seemingly out of place in the pre-dawn London chill. She mentally chided herself for becoming so upset over a simple nightmare. _Do I still feel guilty?_ she asked herself silently. But there was nothing to feel guilty about anymore. The events of five years ago, the sins of her family, they were all in the past now, and all was well.

Sakura was safe, rescued from her fate by those who loved her. Rin could rest easy, secure in the knowledge that her younger sister was now happy and together with the one she loved, the one who had given his life to save her. Rin glanced at the large red pendant on her bedside table and smiled to herself. Sakura's pain was over, her life finally her own.

Rolling onto her side, Rin waited for sleep to reclaim her. She allowed the warmth of the blankets and the softness of the mattress to draw her into their inviting embrace. Just as she was about to drift off again, her alarm clock struck 6 and began to squeal its horrid song.

Irritation struck Rin at an unconscious level. Before she really knew what she was doing, her switch had been flipped, a small amount of prana flowed through her now active circuits and her left index finger pointed directly at the annoying clock. The offending device exploded into shrapnel of plastic and wires as the _gandr _shattered it. Finally becoming fully aware of the situation, Rin sat up and sighed. She would need to buy another alarm clock today.

With a yawn, she stretched and threw off the covers. Rolling off the single bed, she padded across the tiny flat to her tiny closet, carelessly tossing off her nightgown as she walked. As she dressed, she recalled that Lord el-Melloi had talked her into lecturing his beginning students that morning and she made a mental note to re-introduce her knee to his crotch next time she saw him.

Gathering up a few jewels, the pendant, her notes, and her gym bag, she gave a departing look around her flat. It was so empty. Were it not for the small piles of clothes and the stacks of books, one would think it was vacant. Slipping on her favorite red coat, Rin flipped off the lights, picked up her bag and umbrella, and closed and locked the door behind her. Minutes later, she was making her way through the London drizzle toward the Clock Tower. As she walked, she couldn't help but think how this morning was nearly identical to the one before it. And the one before that. Startled, she realized she had thought the same thing yesterday. _Even my thoughts are becoming routine,_ she mused.

* * *

It was nearly 9 o'clock when Rin arrived back at her flat. "Tadaima," she said knowing fully that no one would respond. All was the same as she had left it. 

Setting down her bag, she rubbed her tired muscles. She had spent nearly two hours practicing her Ba Ji Quan in the Clock Tower's seldom used training hall. While most mages dismissed martial arts as unnecessary and useless, the Tōsakas had never ceased their practice of it; they did not forget their roots.

She undressed and eagerly made her way to the small bathroom to shower. She reveled in the hot water, letting it cleanse the fatigue from her body and mind. After that morning's lecture, she had spent several hours in her own workshop researching new incantations. Though relatively simple, such study was monotonous and taxing. Her study had continued into the evening, only broken by a short meal. The exhaustion and fatigue of the kenpo training had been a relief to the mind-numbing drudgery that was the study of thaumaturgy.

After dressing in her favorite nightgown, Rin opened the newly purchased alarm clock and set the time before taking a seat in the flat's only chair and taking out the familiar syringe. Ever since she could remember, she had saved any excess prana left after the day within her jewels. Instead of choosing from one of the plethora of normal gems, however, something compelled her to choose the large crimson pendant. She gazed into its many facets and allowed the memories it invoked to wash over her.

Five years ago, she had inherited its twin from her father, a token bequeathed to his daughter and heir. A potent talisman, it had been filled with many years worth of prana. She had used it as a catalyst to summon her Servant for the Heaven's Feel. And then, in a display of emotion unbecoming of a true Magus, she had used nearly all of it up to repair the pierced heart of a boy who had been caught up in the warring of Magi.

She had found him there in that dark corridor, clinging impossibly to life, his heart run through by the cursed spear. When she had realized who it was, she had been torn between her heart and her duty. She had known how important Emiya-kun was to Sakura, and maybe, just maybe, he had held a place in her own heart even then. It had been an act of mercy that became the crux of events that would affect the fates of many.

Her mind flashed back to the sarcastic Servant sitting among the wreck of an upstairs room. She found it ironic that her own actions had forged the link between the catalyst and the Servant. Comparing her memories of Archer with the Emiya-kun she knew, it was difficult to see them as the same person; and perhaps they weren't truly. Yet, recalling the time she had spent with her Servant, she could see how Emiya-kun might have become Archer had the path he had taken been different. _And much sadder_, she thought to herself. Behind all the sarcasm, the rough exterior, and even the kindness that seemed to be a part of him no matter how his life had gone, she had caught glimpses of a hidden despair within her Servant that was totally alien to Emiya-kun.

She inspected the faded bruise-like mark on her arm that was all that remained of her Command Seal. Archer had smiled to her at the end, his face finally relaxed as he faded away. As he said his goodbyes, he had been so like Emiya-kun. Always the one to sacrifice, Archer had left a final gift to the himself who was not himself. And in the end, it had saved them all.

_This pendant_, she thought, holding the necklace gently in her hand, _this is _my_ gift from you, isn't it?_ _Another me saved your life once with this. You carried it all the rest of your life, didn't you? _ Just like Emiya-kun still kept its twin, the very jewel that Rin had used to save him.

Her reverie was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. Picking up the chiming device, she saw that it was the Emiya residence. "Yes?" she answered.

"Né-san?" said a gentle voice.

"Ah, Sakura," Rin said, her face alighting with a smile to hear her sister.

"How are you, Né-san? I hope I didn't catch you in bed."

"No, I was just doing my nightly rituals."

"Ah, I see…" Sakura hesitated.

"Sakura," Rin said, sensing something on her sister's mind, "What is it? Has Shirō done something?"

"I… I'm pregnant, Né-san."

It took a moment for Rin to recover from her shock at the quite unexpected news. It seemed that Emiya-kun _had_ done something. "That's wonderful, Sakura," she finally managed.

"You're shocked, aren't you, Né-san?"

"Well of course," Rin sputtered. "It's not every day that I get to hear my baby sister tell me that I'm going to be an aunt." She immediately began to feel older than her twenty-two years warranted. "I'm really happy for you and Shirō, but aren't you a little young to be having children? You're not even finished with college yet."

"I know, Né-san, but…" Rin could nearly hear the blush that was appearing on her sister's face through the phone. "We didn't exactly try to…"

"I get it," Rin said, sparing Sakura from explaining anything further. It was indeed quite surprising; Sakura had expressed her fears that she wouldn't be able to have children after all the stress her body had undergone over the years of her "education" with the Matō family and her subsequent ordeal as the Grail. "How far along are you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Only two and a half months," Sakura said. "Né-san," Sakura continued, suddenly changing her tone, "when are you going to come back? You've been in England so long now. You don't even come visit us for Christmas. And I need you. I want you to be here when my baby is born."

Rin immediately felt guilty hearing the genuine emotion in Sakura's words. "I'm sorry, Sakura," she said. "I've been very busy here. But I promise, I'll finish up my work here and be back soon."

"We just miss you, Né-san, Sempai and Rider too. And me most of all. We're your family, Né-san."

"I miss you too," Rin replied, now feeling extremely guilty and sad at the same time. "Don't worry. I'll come back as soon as I'm done here. After all, I have to make sure my idiot apprentice does his duties as a daddy."

"Né-san, you shouldn't say such things about Sempai," said Sakura, who still couldn't understand Rin's teasing at times.

Rin chuckled. "I got it. Now, as your teacher, I expect both you and Shirō to have thoroughly improved in your magecraft. When I get back, I'll be sure to test you."

"Of course, Né-san," Sakura said, sounding genuinely happy. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"Take care, Sakura. And take care of that baby. And Shirō too, I guess."

"I will, Né-san. Please come back soon."

"I will. Bye, Sakura."

"Bye, Né-san."

Rin closed her phone and sighed. This was quite unexpected. Despite what she had told Sakura, Rin was now less eager than ever to return to Fuyuki. She just felt so left behind, like she was no longer part of the flow of life. The world that Sakura and Emiya-kun lived in was not her world. She had chosen the path of the magus. That path was entirely different from the life that her sister was now leading. While Sakura walked the path of the family, the path of small happiness, Rin continued to tread the magus's path, the path of sacrifice and loneliness.

Sinking into thought, Rin began the task of transferring the day's unused prana into the pendant.

But where did the path of the magus lead? Rin remembered her own family and the tragedies that had plagued it. When her father had decided to give Sakura to the Matōs, their mother had remained silent, although Rin had seen how much it hurt Aoi. Silent and dutiful, Aoi Tōsaka had been the perfect wife of a magus. But those virtues had gained her nothing in the end but a broken mind and a death from a broken heart years later. No, Rin's mother had truly died two years before with her husband.

Was it Father's wishes that kept Rin on the same path? She wasn't sure anymore. All she knew was that she was a magus, and she would continue to that unattainable goal that all magi shared.

_And what of my future? _Rin wondered. She would need a successor eventually, a blood heir to pass the crest on her arm to, so that the quest that the Tōsaka family had embarked upon two hundred years ago would continue. Shirō and Sakura were her apprentices, but neither would succeed her; they were not truly magi. She would need a child of her own to be her true heir.

But the task of finding a partner for such an endeavor did not interest her in the least. She thought about her previous boyfriend and immediately became angry. That idiot was probably hitting on teenage students at that very moment. She wondered if there was someone out there she could be happy with, like Sakura and Shirō were with each other.

The last time she had been in Fuyuki had been over a year ago for Fujimura-Sensei's wedding. Rin had been quite surprised to hear the news; Fujimura Taiga was a Christmas-Cake, and with her personality, she had seemed destined to be single forever. No one, it seemed, had been more pleased with the news than Taiga's grandfather, who had spared no expense in hosting a splendid western-style wedding.

Rin had enjoyed herself immensely. It had been wonderful catching up with Ayako and her other classmates, not to mention the delight in teasing Ryuudo-kun again. She had laughed at old memories, playfully teasing Sakura and Shirō about their relationship. She and Rider had talked at great lengths about books over drinks. It was later in the night, when the dancing started, that she realized how empty she sometimes felt. As the couples danced, Rin remained sitting at the table alone. She watched as Sakura and Shirō drifted through the steps, smiling blissfully at each other, as if just being together was all that they could ever hope for. Rin had watched the two of them, thinking of what she had to look forward to back at the Association, the return to long lonely days and nights with only ancient words and insincere stuck-up magi to keep her company. And she had dutifully returned to that lonely existence early the next morning.

The image of her sister and the man who loved her dancing happily still stuck vividly in her mind. As much as she would like to deny it, she envied them. Their dance and the looks exchanged seemed to embody all that was denied to her─ no, all she had denied herself─ in following the path of a magus.

Again, her thoughts turned to Archer. _What path did you take in life?_ Before he had disappeared, he had commented on giving up his own vendettas. Somehow, Rin had decided that he had come to kill his past self. _But you realized that this Shirō was not you. He had chosen differently by giving up everything for Sakura. Why did you want to end yourself so much? Didn't you become a hero like you always wanted?_

Her vision began to blur, her head was swimming. How long had she been storing prana? She looked to the clock and managed to make out 1:59. She had been at this far too long, drained far too much prana from herself while she was lost in thought. _Once again,_ she thought, _I have managed to make a colossal error. _As she passed out, she barely noticed the pendant in her hand begin to glow.

* * *

I materialize at the edge of the forest surrounding the manor complex, two hundred meters from the walls. My eyes fill with prana, magnifying the surroundings and penetrating the darkness of the night. I can see several familiars standing sentry between the walls and myself. Atop the walls and on either side of the closed gate stand several human guards armed with automatic weapons. 

The shape of a bow appears in my mind, a perfect image. Prana flows through my arm and forms the weapon. There is also a sensation that I identify as pain. In my right hand, I make an arrow. Knocking and drawing, I take aim at the nearest of the familiars. The instant I loose, another arrow is in my hand and I have knocked and aimed again. After the familiars are dispatched, I take aim at the guards atop the wall. My shots fly straight, piercing eyes and necks, sending the guards tumbling with the force of the impact. The two surrounding the gate fall last. Five seconds have passed since I was born in this place.

I allow the bow to disperse and dash toward the walls. As I run, I prepare a dozen pairs of Kansho and Bakuya, visualizing them and leaving them on the verge of projection. There is a kekkai over the door that I cannot pass easily. I leap over the wall instead, landing atop its battlements. It has been twelve seconds since I was born and no alarm has been raised. Before me lies a large manor house in the middle of a courtyard. Inside are sixty-three humans. Tonight, they will all die.

The remaining guards have begun to notice their fallen comrades. I project the first pair of swords, throw them toward one pair and then project another. I run toward the next group and dispatch them before they are able to react. As the first pair of swords return to me, I disperse the pair in my hands to catch the blades as they return, the bloodied blades confirming my aim. It has been twenty seconds since I was born and all the guards are dead.

The doors to the manor itself are not locked. Few lights are lit due to the late hour. I make my way to the great hall unopposed. There are five kekkais placed over the door. One protects from spiritual entities, one from sound, two from physical penetration, and one I do not recognize. Once again, the bow is in my hand. I reach inside myself and find the record of a sword I have modified. As I project the adapted form of Caladbolg, I infuse it with additional prana, assuring that it is more powerful at the cost of instability. I knock, draw and release once again, aiming at the wall to the side of the door which have weaker kekkai upon them. The walls explode and the air is clogged with debris and dust. It has been thirty seconds since I was born.

Kansho and Bakuya are in my hands when I leap through the hole I have made and enter the great hall. There are thirteen magi in the room surrounding a massive table, and most are too stunned to do anything. A few fire spells at me, but their vision is obscured by the dust from the explosion and I am moving too fast for them to hit me. I dispatch them first, aiming for necks and abdomens. Before the dust has settled, all are dead and I am unharmed. It has been thirty-six seconds since I was born.

As the air clears, I notice something I had not accounted for. Another figure stands at the head of the table. The magus is short and his face is obscured by a cloak and hood. I did not notice this magus when I entered the room, and did not sense his presence. I feel what I believe is surprise.

The voice is that of a woman. "Ah, a dog of humanity," she says. "I might have expected something like you."

I have no response. I have no need for words. I move toward her with my blades ready.

"It is a pity that you killed all these humans for naught," she says as she raises her arms. "You have prevented nothing." Black fog emerges from her hands, and gathers to form a pair of huge black hounds. The beasts leap toward me.

I twist and dodge their jaws. The dogs are a step slower than me and I can slash them while dodging. The wounds I inflict slow the beasts further and soon they cannot avoid fatal slashes. As they die, the dogs return to fog. With the battle no longer distracting me, I finally notice the huge accumulation of prana where the magus stands.

In her hands is a sphere of compressed prana of a staggering level. "It is useless to kill something like you," the magus says, "but I shall enjoy doing it nonetheless." As she finishes her words, she fades and vanishes, leaving the glowing sphere behind.

The sphere begins to expand. The heat almost burns my skin from where I stand several meters away. My mission is not done. I must survive.

My mind immediately turns to Rho Aias, but I can see that it will not be enough to defend against such a strong attack. Searching deeper within my own inner world, I recognize something. I draw upon as much prana as I am able to and am nearly overcome by the sensation of pain. Before me, a blue and gold scabbard forms. The sight of it causes odd feelings to surface within me. As it glows, I feel suddenly liberated from the world. I can feel the source of prana that sustains me cut off as I am surrounded by light.

Moments later, the scabbard fades away and I am standing upon rubble, surrounded by flames. My connection to the world is restored. Through the crackling, I can hear the noise of humans. I can recognize the sound as moans of agony and cries of despair. There are fifteen people who have survived the explosion. I surmise that they were the families of the magi who were staying here along with some servants.

A sword is in my hand, and I move about the rubble to dispatch them. The flames are all that move now. It has been one hundred seconds since I was born.

A glow apart from the fire catches my eye. It seems I am wearing something around my neck. The red pendant must have slipped from under my clothes during my battle. I remove the gem and hold it in my hand. It is glowing. I feel something… Something…

I see faces. Faces smiling. Faces crying. Familiar faces. Faces I know I love. Soon they are accompanied by voices, by names, by memories…

I look around desperately. The carnage around me is familiar. I picture myself walking through a firestorm, my mind muddled with confusion and pain. This hell around me is familiar. The dead bodies around me carry the same despair I saw at that time. The fire and the death haunt me. And I know it was me who brought death to them. Moments before, they were crying out to me, and I killed them. My sword was the last thing that they ever saw.

"No," I hear myself say, my voice cracking. "I, I…" What have I done? Why did I do it? Tears form in my eyes. This is what I am. I am a killer, just a cleaner. This is where my dreams led me. This is the path of the hero. It has led me to hell. I scream. I wail unashamedly. "Oyaji! Fuji-né! Ilya! Sakura! Saber! Tōsaka!" I cry out the names I have forgotten until just now, names of those I loved. "Help me!"

The glow of the pendant fades. The tears dry suddenly, and I cannot remember why they had appeared in the first place. There had been names and faces, but those too are gone. Once again, I am alone among the dead. I have done my job. Disaster has been averted. I am a hero, although no one will ever know.

My body begins to dissipate. Two hundred and five seconds after I was born, I return to death.

* * *

In London, Tōsaka Rin returned to consciousness very slowly. "Shirō," she whispered. She had dreamed of him. But it had not been him. "Archer?" But that wasn't right either. It was Emiya Shirō who had been in her dreams, but not any Emiya that she had known, not quite. "What exactly was that?" she wondered aloud. 

Something compelled her to pick up her phone and dial the Emiya household. After a few rings, a masculine voice answered, "Yes, Emiya residence."

"Emiya-kun?"

"Ah, Tōsaka," Shiō said, sounding pleasantly surprised. "Isn't it awfully late in London?"

She looked at the clock. It was 3:30, making it about 12:30 in Japan. "I was just up late working on some important things," she fibbed.

"Ah, I see," said Shirō. "It's good to hear from you. Sakura is out to lunch with Rider and Fuji-Né. Do you want me to have her call you when she gets back?"

Rin forgot to breathe for a moment. Shirō's voice was slightly different, but hearing him saying those names had momentarily transported her back to her dream. _My name had been included,_ she thought. "No, that won't be necessary. Actually, I called to check up on you, Shirō."

"Eh? Why me, Tōsaka?"

"A master must be concerned about her student, Emiya-kun," she said, trying to sound as stern as possible. "I expect that you have mastered all the exercises I left for you."

"Of course, Tōsaka," he replied, sounding a bit nervous (she had almost forgotten how much fun it was to tease him). "I mean it has been years since you were here."

"I know."

He suddenly sounded serious. "Sakura misses you very much, you know."

"I know," she repeated. "I'll be back soon, Shirō." Her voice once again took up a scolding tone, "Now, about this whole issue of what you've done to my sister."

"Wha—what do you mean, Tōsaka?" He was nervous again.

"Now that you're a daddy, I'll expect even more out of you. I also expect you to keep up your training and study. I plan on bragging about my apprentice to the low-lives here at the Association. You got that?"

"Of course, Tōsaka," he said.

She could almost see his familiar smile, full of confidence. "Take care of Sakura."

"Of course," he repeated.

She realized how absurd her request had been. He had always taken care of everyone, and she knew that he would continue to do so. His love for others had extended beyond even death itself. Unbidden, tears came to her eyes. Her voice, however, was steady. "Good. As expected of my student." One final thought came to her, "Shirō, are you alright? Have any strange things been happening? Are you having strange dreams?"

"Strange dreams? No. Everything's been normal, Tōsaka. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," she said. All was well in Fuyuki. "I've got to go now. Take care, Daddy."

Shirō was obviously put a little off balance by her address. "Uh, yeah. You too, Tōsaka," he stammered. "Come back soon." And he hung up.

For long minutes, Rin sat alone in the dark. _What did I expect?_ she wondered. _It was just a dream, wasn't it?_ But something about the vision struck her as odd. It had been like she had been living someone else's dream. She had been inside the mind of that strange Emiya. What was he? His thoughts had been so cold for most of the experience, almost mechanical. What did the dream mean? Tens of people had been killed in the events it depicted. Had it really happened? Surely the deaths of a dozen magi at such a meeting would be big news, even among the secretiveness of the Association.

It surprised her how much of the dream she remembered clearly. The thaumaturgy wielded had definitely been that used by both Emiya-kun and Archer. _But how is it possible to summon a spirit like that without the aid of the Grail? _ Physical manifestation of a high-level spiritual being like an Eirei was nearly on the level of Magic. _It's like he was summoned by something not human. Something else. _

Her ponderings returned to a subject that she hadn't thought about in quite a while: _How did Shirō become an Eirei to begin with? _When summoning Servants for the Heaven's Feel, the Grail should only have been able to bring forth Heroic Spirits from the past, yet her Archer had been an unknown magecraft user from some future. She had given up trying to answer the question years ago, but now, it seemed desperately important that she find the answer.

She knew of one man who was good at getting answers, although she did not look forward to meeting with him for such business. Reluctantly, she flipped through the directory of her cell phone, found his number, and left him a mail requesting a meeting. She added "YOU OWE ME!" to the end for added assurance.

Knowing that she wouldn't sleep the rest of the night, she dressed herself, no longer feeling the fatigue of her earlier sessions. The libraries and archives of the Association never closed, and she was full of drive.

As she strode fearlessly through London's night streets, she heard the twitter of her phone's message alert. Not surprisingly, he had been up at this time, probably playing those stupid games again. "I'll meet with you at the usual spot at 7 tonight," said his message. The curt response usually meant he was irritated, which left her feeling quite satisfied. She hadn't felt this good in months.


	2. Chapter 2: Quests

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I do not own Fate/Stay Night, or anything else.

_Also, if you have not read the updated version of Chapter 1, please do so. It will make this chapter make more sense, and besides, I think it's better written anyway._

_All comments and reviews are greatly appreciated regardless of their nature. _

**The Bleeding Lance**

**Chapter 2: Quests**

_Man's first war was not particularly memorable. One tribe of barely sentient primates feared another. In order to better facilitate the task of eliminating this fear, the leader of one tribe fashioned the first weapon contrived to kill another human. Conflicts had arisen before, and weapons had been utilized for hunting, but the spear this man carved from a tree branch was the first weapon crafted with the task of slaughter in mind. He led his own tribe against their enemies and killed them to a man, their rivals no match for the technology of that simple sharpened tree branch. The victorious tribe became drunk from their victory and was quick to ravage the remnants of their enemies, to pillage their simple homes and violate their women. The blood from the tip of that spear was never removed. In fact, it could not be removed. Such a stain is permanent, and there it remains to this very day. _

_- Anfortas_

It was two o'clock, and the lunch crowd at the popular French café was beginning to thin out. Sipping tea, Rin waited, her outwardly calm appearance contrasting sharply with the annoyed impatience that boiled inside her. When she realized that his tardiness was getting to her, she became even more irritated, creating a closed system of annoyance that threatened to boil over at any moment. He had been late when they had met the previous week and she had posed her inquiries to him, and she had decided that he was getting some kind of sick pleasure by making her wait.

When they had been dating more than a year ago, he had always been on time. She could imagine that this latest propensity for tardiness was his way of getting back at her for breaking it off. She did not see how he could blame her; relationships between ambitious magi almost never worked out. In the end, they had both seen themselves as too involved with their own work to be involved with each other. After all, she was immensely ambitious, and he was one of the Clock Tower's most esteemed lecturers. Anyway, his benefactor was known to be quite prone to jealousy. Still, they did keep in contact on a professional level. She had to admit that he was quite valuable for his connections and reputation.

It was twenty minutes past the agreed upon time when he finally entered the restaurant. The heads of many women in the establishment turned to look as he entered in much the same way as the men's had as Rin had entered half an hour earlier. Not very tall, but well dressed, and darkly handsome, Lord el-Melloi II carried himself with a confident grace. He paused, removed his sunglasses, and looked around. When he spotted Rin at a table in a corner, his normally sour face took on a slightly less pained look.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Waver?" Rin asked sharply before he could even take his seat.

He looked at her, seemingly confused. "Not even a hello? Just a 'What the hell is wrong with you?'" He sat down and signaled to a young waitress who eagerly approached, her cheeks blushing, and made his order of tea.

Rin sighed, her hand cupping her face in frustration. This idiot never seemed to take anything seriously. It irked her to no end how unresponsive he was. It was never nearly as fun as teasing Sakura or Emiya-kun. "You're late again, Waver. Has anyone told you it isn't polite to do this to a lady?"

"Well," he said with a bored expression, "that is at least better than the knee to the jewels I received from you last time we had a little get together. I do apologize for my lateness. My lecture went long."

Rin glared at him wordlessly. Her expression seemed to frighten the waitress as she brought Waver's cup. She stammered as she asked if they needed anything else. Rin smiled toward the girl-- who could not be older than twenty-- and pleasantly asked for a refill and some pastries.

Rin wasted no time in getting to business. "So, what did you find out?"

Waver took a sip of tea and looked her straight in the face, a serious expression covering his countenance. "I think you should drop this whole inquiry," he said flatly.

She was shocked by this response. "What? Why?" was all she could manage. He was almost never so straightforward.

"Because the things you have been asking me about lead to some very dangerous paths. I say these things out of concern for you, Rin. You are a dear friend, and I feel somewhat responsible for you, being one of your original sponsors and all." His eyes contradicted his glowering expression revealing that there was more sincerity to his concern than what his words alone conveyed.

Rin felt a bit taken aback. It had been quite a while since he had spoken to her so earnestly, letting his feelings show this much. However, she would not give up her quest so easily. "You know that saying those things won't sway me."

He nodded gravely. "I never had any illusion that any of my words would be heeded. I just wished to alleviate my own conscience." He bent over to open his briefcase and pulled from it a manila file stuffed with documents. "This is what I was able to dig up."

Rin eagerly took the file and opened it. Inside were several papers and a few photographs. As she began to flip through the documents, Waver began to explain his findings.

"As for the incident of the slain magi, that occurred on the very night you dreamed it. Thirteen magi, all younger scions of rather poor houses, as well as their immediate families, are now officially unaccounted for. All inquiries as to why are being blocked by a small faction of the Lords. The manor that was destroyed was one of several belonging to Lord Howell Lancaster, a very wealthy rank 1 magus and the head of the very ancient Lancaster family."

"Was Lancaster among those killed?" Rin asked, her eyes studying the photograph of the magus in question.

"No. He had returned to the Clock Tower the afternoon before. Quite conveniently it would seem."

Rin nodded. However, conspiracies of magi was nothing new, nor even something to be surprised at. Conspiracy and plotting were to be expected among the Association. The fact that those magi who had been killed were younger children of minor houses was also unsurprising. Prospects were never very bright for younger children in magus families. Such knowledge had been instrumental in her father's decision to hand Sakura over to the Matōs. These jilted sons and daughters often took great risk in order to grasp at any chance at power or prestige. "So what is so unconventional about this?"

"Besides Lancaster's position and wealth? Nothing really, until you take into account the manner of their demise."

Rin closed the folder, giving her full attention to the man across from her. This was the inquiry she had been most eager to hear about. "Yes, they were killed by my Servant from the Heaven's Feel, by my Archer." Waver was one of a very few people alive with first hand knowledge of the Heaven's Feel ritual. "So how was he summoned and for what reason?"

"That question was the most difficult to answer." He took a long drink from his cup and signaled for another. "As you well know, materialization of high level spirits in physical form is nearly impossible without something like the Grail." He gifted the waitress with a smile as she filled his cup, causing her cheeks to burn and her hand to tremble nervously. Rin didn't know whether to laugh or be sick. "But I finally believe I have found an answer for you."

Rin sat straighter, her hands clenching each other in an effort to hide her anxiousness. In the week since her dream, the mystery surrounding it had occupied her thoughts, making it difficult to do anything but wonder about it. Feelings long forgotten seemed to have resurfaced within her, and the face of her former Servant had begun to appear whenever she closed her eyes.

"What I can say for sure is that he was there to kill those present."

Rin waited expectantly. That much had been obvious enough from her dream.

"Yesterday, I manged to dig up some documents detailing the Association's research on what is known to us as the Counter Force. It is the name the Association has given to what seems to be the manifestation of a supernatural phenomenon. The theory states that mankind as well as the planet as a whole possesses an innate will to survive. The Counter Force is the exertion of that will, the hand that does the deed. In order to ensure the survival of the human race, this force will endow certain individuals with power. It's like a miracle. Many scholars of this subject have concluded that Joan of Arc was one such individual. But that is not the extent of it. You know as well as I do about the Throne of Heroes. It is believed that this same concept also contains the souls of those gifted with that miracle. They are nobodies who have become heroes. But that power comes with the price of eternal servitude to the force that gifted it. There are trace records of disastrous events where hundreds have died seemingly inexplicably. Not much is known due to lack of witnesses, but over the centuries, an explanation has arisen.

"These disasters are interventions by the Counter Force, direct actions taken to ensure the survival of the species. And those unfortunate nobodies who were granted a miracle become the agents who carry out that will. The Association has named them Counter Guardians. They are mindless killing machines without free will. The eradicate the cause of the danger, even if that danger comes from humanity itself. They are like emergency amputation, cut off the leg to save the body. What is the death of a few hundred, or even thousand when the fate of the whole bloody human race is at stake?"

Waver paused. The very concept seemed to disturb him. "This research combined with your description of your dream has led me to conclude that your Servant was one of these Counter Guardians, and that the very fate of humanity rested upon him killing those people."

Rin felt empty. What Waver was saying made sense. She had read about Alaya. Surely, such an abstract power would have the means to summon a spirit such as that. But how had Emiya-kun come to be involved in such a matter? From her knowledge of the Second, she knew that infinite possibilities existed. Somehow, in some world, Emiya Shiro had done something, struck some deal to seal his fate doing this grim work.

Waver was gracious enough to pay the bill, and they began to walk together back toward the Museum and the Clock Tower.

"I know you won't listen to me, Rin, but I'll say it again, you should drop this endeavor entirely."

She was touched, just a little, by his concern. "You're smarter than you look, Waver. Of course I won't. I mean to get to the bottom of this matter. Whatever Lancaster is doing is obviously dangerous if the Counter Force had gotten involved." She did not speak of the secret desire that she hid even from herself.

Waver sighed overly dramatically. "Just be careful. Despite what you may think, several parties within the Association are interested in you. You are very talented, and an Average One to boot. There is already enough whispering about you leaving Fuyuki in the care of the Makiri."

Rin was instantly angry. She turned to him and said coldly, "I trust Sakura absolutely. She is nothing like Zoken was. Besides, she will be Emiya soon enough."

Waver never missed a step. "_I_ trust your judgment, but many would still question it. And the name Emiya is even worse. I witnessed the actions of Emiya Kiritsugu personally, and he earned his reputation. Even if he changed after the Heaven's Feel, he still killed many magi, and such grudges do not die easily. I just want you to be careful. I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

She regretted her outburst. She had not been sleeping much lately. "Sorry."

"Look, Rin," he said, suddenly seeming full of cheer, "the term ends next week, and then I'll be taking a holiday at the villa in Scotland. You can join me if you like."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, and what would we do there?"

He grinned like an idiot. "This and that, maybe catch up with each other."

"In your dreams," she replied turning away with a smirk. "Besides, what would little Lady Archibald do if she heard about it?"

"Worth a shot," he said. A smile really didn't suit him. He reached out a hand and playfully flicked her forehead with his finger. Not more than a second later, he was doubled over and gasping for breath after Rin had punched him in the solar plexus.

"I hate it when you do that," was all she said as she strode off angrily.

"You're still the worst Japanese in the world," he croaked to himself, clutching his abdomen. Still, he watched her storm off with a smile on his face.

* * *

She awoke sitting against a tree on the shore of a lake. The sun was at its apex and the sound of nature surrounded her. Slowly, she realized that she knew this place, that she had been here before. 

She was suddenly inundated by memories. Fearfully, she felt her chest to find that the wound she had received from the Azoth dagger gone. On her hands and knees, she crawled to the edge of the water and sought her reflection. The eyes that looked back at her were bright green, the skin of the face no longer the sickening pallor of death. She was herself again.

But how had she come to be here? Her last memory was of battling Rider inside the cave underneath the Temple and then of Shirō kneeling above her with the dagger before plunging it into her heart. Even as she lay dying, she had still heard the maddening whispers that spoke only of hatred. How was she still alive?

"Hello, Arturia," called a voice from the lake.

Looking up, she saw a small figure striding lightly atop the surface of the lake, the footfalls creating tiny ripples along the glassy surface. "Vivian?" Saber gasped in astonishment.

The Lady of the Lake smiled. "It is good to see you awake again."

"What happened to me?" Saber asked. "How did you bring me here, and why didn't I die?"

Reaching the shore, Vivian sat down next to Saber on the shore. "You were tainted by something evil."

Saber nodded. She could not remember very much of her time after being consumed by the shadow. What little she did filled her with dread. When she had been trapped by it at the Ryuudoji, she had felt its freezing emptiness as it consumed her. She had felt her bond with Shirō becoming weaker, and she had clung to that tiny morsel of warmth for as long as she could until it had been severed. She didn't think she had ever been as scared as she had at that time.

"You were dying," Vivian continued. "But Excalibur called out to me. It was hurting as much as you were. By using my connection to the sword I was able to bring you here. With Marble Phantasm, I was able to cleanse the evil and heal you."

Saber bowed her head. She felt so ashamed. "I failed. My quest was a disaster. I even betrayed my master." Another memory came to her unbidden. She had told Shirō how glad she was that he was her master, and that she would never betray him. And then, she had not hesitated to try to kill him. She could not begrudge his hand for stabbing her in the end, indeed, she had welcomed it.

"Do not be upset, my friend," the fairie said. "The evil that infected you was strong. Even here with the cleansing waters of my home, it has taken five years for you to heal."

Saber gaped at her. "Five years? But why? Why did you do it? Would it not have been better to simply let me go and allow me to return to that place where I lie dying?"

Vivian shook her head. "I healed you and provided prana to keep you because you are needed. This country will be in dire need soon, and Briton needs her greatest king. Even with my power, with Marble Phantasm, I cannot summon you through time. I consider it great fortune that you were here in this time already." Vivian stood up, pulling Saber to her feet. Although Saber was not tall, she still stood over the diminutive Lady. Sparkling crimson eyes pleaded with Saber's green. "I beseech you, King Arthur. I offer you a quest to save your country and possibly all mankind."

Saber was too shocked to say anything. Everything was happening so fast. She remembered her oaths, her promises and wishes to her people. Perhaps this was another chance. She would never be able to apologize to Shiro or any of the friends she had turned on. Maybe, though, she could make up for it in some way. She had sinned greatly, and perhaps with this quest the Lady offered, she could atone and set her broken heart at ease. Slowly and determinedly, she nodded.

Vivian smiled warmly at her. "Lily," she called toward the trees, "bring it here."

Saber turned to where Vivian had called to see a thin young girl clad in shimmering white approaching. In her skinny arms she carried Excalibur, once again restored to its glorious golden shine.

Saber gently picked up the weapon, relishing its weight, its perfect balance. Finally feeling as if she were whole, she channeled prana through it. Streams of air at once swirled to cloak the blade and it disappeared. She felt relieved to see that the sword still obeyed her. With her will, the weapon vanished, ready to be called upon at a moment's notice.

"Thank you, Vivian," she said, her voice once again full of determination. She had taken up this quest quite unaware of what it would be, but she felt no hesitation, no second thoughts. She felt as if fate had given her this second chance, and she was determined to see it through regardless of the challenge.

"Please," the Lady said, "thank Lily as well. She looked after you for all this time."

Saber turned to really look at the girl in white. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark hair and red eyes. "It is nice to finally meet you," she said in a pleasant tone. Her smile was large and infectious. She looked to be no older than fifteen. "I am Lily, a homonculus."

Saber could not hide her astonishment. "Yes, good to meet you as well," she replied lamely.

"I have kept her here at her father's request," Vivian explained. "She was made to assist you for this quest. You two will be leaving tomorrow. Now, I will see that you are fed and I will tell you of your task." The Lady of the Lake's words paid no heed to the protest that was already on Saber's lips.

* * *

It was ten minutes to midnight when Rin entered the Albion Gate of Hyde park. She was on guard, a jewel tucked within the palm of her left hand. Cautiously, she made her way further into the silent park. 

She had known it was a trap as soon as she had read the letter left in her postbox. The letter had been written on very fine paper in a neat hand. It had acknowledged her efforts to uncover the dealings of certain magi in the Association, and had offered assistance in her research. It had gone on to instruct her to come to Hyde Park that very night through the Albion Gate at midnight, to come alone, and to await a meeting with a Mr. Goodfellow. The set up was so obvious that Rin was certain the writer had known that she would see through it. More likely, the letter was calling her out. She had been clearly challenged.

It was indeed foolish of her to be there, but she had decided that it was best to spring the trap. If she did not come tonight, she was certain that whoever was responsible would ambush her somewhere else. She figured it was better to come into this fully aware, rather than her be surprised. Besides, she did not care to be taken lightly. She had come bearing all six of her jewels, even the red pendant, and she had a reinforcement spell ready for herself at a moment's notice. If this mysterious party expected her silent submission, they were woefully mistaken.

Waver had warned her of her course of action. In the ten days since then, she had dug further into the dealings of Lancaster and found that he was not looked well upon by many of the other Lords. He was a powerful rank 1 magus from an influential and ancient family, but shady dealings had led to his disfavor in recent years. Few magi with any real power would have anything to do with him now. Still, his wealth made him dangerous.

Her sleeves hid the glow of her crest as she crept further into the park. Her reinforced eyes magnified the light of the moon and the lamps, giving her confidence in spotting any assailants. She was certain that whatever half-assed magecraft-users that had been hired could be fairly easily dealt with. She knew her own skill and counted overconfidence on her foe's part as an advantage.

Crossing the Carriage Drive, the night noises of London quieted, leaving her adrift in the silence of the vacant park. She felt the wind shift. The air drifting by her was suddenly warm and smelled out of place. The air carried the scent of trees, of flowers and wilderness. It was a smell that had been alien to London for centuries. There was someone behind her.

Slowly, she turned to see the full moon illuminating a tall lithe figure in a dark tunic and trousers standing ten meters away. His face was almost unnaturally long and lean. His eyes shone with an internal glow. Platinum hair dangled to his waist, long pointed ears penetrating its pale locks at the side of his head. Even lacking those obvious features, the way he stood marked him as something other than human. "Good evening, Miss Tosaka," he said in a surprisingly deep yet musical voice. He bowed formally, his dark silken clothes making no sound.

"Are you Goodfellow?" she asked, her voice steady despite the increasing anxiety she was feeling. She had not counted on this. She had expected common thugs trained in elementary thaumaturgy. This _thing_ was dangerous.

"Indeed," he replied. "I am Kalan Goodfellow. And that is my sister, Shaylee," he said pointing over her shoulder.

Rin turned her head in alarm. Sure enough, ten meters behind her stood another figure. Shaylee was nearly a mirror image of her brother, excepting the hint of a small bosom. The female smiled broadly, her face lighting up with apparent delight.

"Good evening, Rin," Shaylee said, her voice much higher but just as musical as her brother's.

Rin was regretting her actions more and more each second. She had known she was being foolhardy, but only now was it dawning on her how incredibly foolish it was. She should have known better than to come alone. Since her dream more than two weeks ago, she hadn't been thinking clearly. Somehow, her obsession with that vision had consumed her, filling her head with memories of his face. She wasn't sure why, but she had dearly wanted to see it again, to find out how he had come to his fate. Silently she cursed herself. As happened far too often, her emotions had overcome her logic.

"I see," she continued. "You have some information for me then?" As she spoke she altered her breathing, her body's rhythms syncing with the flow of the world. The familiar image of the dagger pierced her heart and her circuits flowed with prana. The crest under her sleeve began to glow. She accessed the crest, selecting the processes. A jewel was held ready in each hand.

"Actually, not really," said Kalan. "We are here to kidnap you. Lord Lan--"

He could not finish his sentence before Rin moved. In an instant, the incantation was spoken. She turned to hurl the first jewel behind her. Even before the explosion of her first attack, she was chanting again as she turned toward the man. The reinforcement spell she had managed to add to the crest took hold. Her body was lighter than air, her muscles strong as steel. Her remaining opponent seemed to stand still in shock as she sprinted forward. In less than a second, she had closed the distance between herself and Kalan. Prana gathered in the fist that held the jewel as she threw the punch, calling the incantation that ignited the fire spell stored in the gem. A blinding inferno erupted from her fist, vaporizing the air before her along with the jewel itself. The conflagration dissipated as quickly as it had appeared and she stood in her horse-stance, her fist extending over a smoking crater.

"Impressive," Kalan said from where he stood not two meters to her left. "An A rank spell stored in a jewel. Excellent use of reinforcement as well. You are not unskilled in combat."

In shock, Rin leaped away, eager to put some distance between herself and her opponent. As she landed, she threw an elbow to where her instincts told her an enemy had approached. Shaylee nimbly dodged the attack. Laughing, the female twin danced away. This was not good; she had hoped to end it there. She had used a third of her jewels fruitlessly and now her advantage was gone. Although her hand-to-hand combat experience had grown in her years in London, her strength still lied with using thaumaturgy from a distance. All that was left now was to attack and hope.

"You are making this fun for us, Rin," Shaylee taunted as she effortlessly dodged the gandr that flew at her.

Knowing better than to answer with words, Rin spoke only incantations. She aimed a spell toward Shaylee's feet. With a lazy jump, it was avoided. However, as Shaylee landed, her bare feet slipped on the ground that had suddenly frozen with Rin's spell. Anticipating the opening, Rin fired a barrage of gandr toward her opponent. The curses flew true until shattering against an unseen barrier crafted from the air itself. Recovering her footing, Shaylee's smile became a grimace of fury.

Rin did not waste any time. Within the crest, she found a spell added by her father. With a few words, a wall of flame surrounded her, blocking off the attack from Kalan that she had sensed approaching. The training with the martial arts teachers of the Clock Tower had increased her combat awareness, and she was now quite grateful for the painful lessons.

But she was not out of danger. Powerful gusts of wind assaulted her barrier from two sides. Soon, the flames had vanished and the twins were quickly advancing toward her. They moved amazingly fast, nearly on the level of Servants. Before she could manage another spell, they were on her.

Fists and feet flew at her, leaving her no opening for a counterattack. She managed to hold their attacks off for a few seconds, but she had no real chance. She was tiring quickly and could not keep up with their combined assault. Had it been their goal, they could have killed her then. Instead, Kalan's fist struck her abdomen as Shaylee's struck the back of her head. The young magus crumbled in an unconscious heap.

"That was a pain, Kalan," Shaylee complained. "Why can't we just kill her?"

"Because," her brother answered, slinging Rin's limp form over his shoulder, "Lord Lancaster says he is intrigued by her. I'm sure he will tire of her soon, and then we can kill her."

"But why do we have to take orders from a magus, Kalan? It makes me feel unclean being in his very presence. Why does the Lady tolerate him?"

"He is necessary for her plans, dear sister. We will do as the Lady commands and continue to follow the orders of Lancaster until the Lady tells us to stop."

Shaylee knew this perfectly well, but her nature was that of a complainer. "If only she hadn't come alone," she whined, sounding like a petulant child, "then we could have at least killed someone. It's been ages since I've killed a magus."

Making as much noise as the wind, the siblings retreated from the park, carrying the scent of the wilderness along with their quarry.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I do not own Fate/Stay Night, or anything else.

**The Bleeding Lance**

**Chapter 3:**

**Awakening**

"One of the first times he accompanied me in battle was against a tribe of Saxons who had been raiding villages on the southern coast. We had anticipated a small raiding force and so, I only brought seven knights and a hundred men-at-arms. But the enemy's strength had been greatly underestimated and we had a fierce fight on our hands against a force three times our own. But my men and my knights were unflappable, and we carried the day after an hours battle.

"Afterward, I found that your father was missing. I was stunned to think that such a knight of unparalleled skills could be killed in such a skirmish and I immediately set out to find his corpse. After several minutes of searching through the piles of the dead, I saw his armor glinting in the sunlight. Rushing over, I saw he was lying amid a circle of a dozen fallen Saxons. I could hardly believe my eyes to see a knight such as him lying there defeated even faced against such odds. In truth, I had been convinced that a hundred enemies would be mere child's play to him, but there he was. I approached him, intending to close his bright eyes that lay staring at the sky, but as I drew closer, the eyes turned to me and his face curled into a smile.

"'Why hello, My King,' he greeted me cheerfully. 'I trust you are well.'

"'Lancelot,' I said to him, 'what in heaven's name are you doing?'

"'I just thought I'd see what it was like from a dead man's point of view. I have always found it to be good to view things through my enemy's eyes.'

"Needless to say, I found this quite odd. But after a moment, he began to laugh at the shear absurdity of his own words. It was then that I found myself laughing along with him."

"Then what happened?" Lily asked with barely controlled enthusiasm.

Saber shrugged. "I helped him up and we began the long ride back to our city."

"I like it very much." Lily's smile lit up her youthful face. "Vivian has many books about you and Father, but none contain that story."

"It is no surprise," Saber said, "It really is quite a mundane story. I've already told you all the interesting ones."

The small homonculus shook her head. "No, all of your stories are wonderful. I have so longed to talk to you. You have seen and done so many exciting things. There are so many tales about you and how great you were. But I think I like the ones like this the best. It is as if I am discovering things long lost to history."

Saber did not know what to say. It had been two days since they had left Vivian's realm and began their journey North. Yet in that short time, she felt inexplicably close to the red-eyed girl who had turned out to be Lancelot's daughter. The girl was cheerful and had an insatiable curiosity for tales from when Saber had been king and Lancelot had ridden at her side. Truthfully, it made Saber glad to be able to recall those times.

Those times had been full of battle, of course, but also full of hope. Saber could remember herself newly crowned, Caliburn at her side as she led her knights against those who would threaten her people. The future had looked so bright. She had known the weight of her sacrifices and borne them gladly, determined to see a peaceful and happy kingdom at the end of the bloody path. By recounting those glorious and chivalric days, she had been able to forget, even for just a little while, the tragedies and failures that had followed.

The smiles that Lily wore soon found themselves upon Saber's face as well. This girl too was full of innocence and hope. She had slept for so long within the timeless Faerie realm waiting for the time when she could fulfill this quest that they had embarked upon.

"He was very old when he came to me," Vivian had told her. "He had been living as a hermit for many years and did not have much time left. After you had died, he had spent years seeking me, desperate for a way to atone. 'Surely,' he said to me, 'there is no hope left for me. I have been tormented by guilt and I know that if there is any justice in this world, I will be born again as a mindless beast. But still I seek some way to rectify my sins. I beg of you, Lady, if there is anyway I can atone to My King, I pray that I may be granted such means.'

"I took great pity upon him then. Already I could sense that you would return to me someday. And so, I asked for his seed, and with it, I made this child. He lived just long enough to see her born. After his death, I lay her down to sleep to wait for the ages to pass. Very slowly she grew, and finally, when you were dying far to the East, I brought you to me and awoke her at last. At your side she stayed, waiting for you to heal, and at your side she read of you and dreamed of meeting you."

Saber had not known what to say to this. Her thoughts had gone back to the knight in black, to the Berserker who had faced her in the Fourth Heaven's Feel, to the eyes that had seemed to find peace only as she ran Excalibur through his chest. She remembered her renewed vow, to rectify her failure, to find another more suited than she. And she had failed again; the Grail she had sought so desperately had been revealed to be a festering pit of evil that had consumed her.

The revelation that the sacred goal she had sought was no more than a sham had left her in despair. But as she looked at the girl sitting across from her, she felt the longed for embers of hope beginning to burn within her again. It was with renewed determination that she had embarked on this quest to save what had once been her own beloved country. She carried with her the hopes of Lancelot, the physical manifestation of the vow of the greatest knight she had ever known. She would not fail again. She would see this through to the end, and she would make everything right again.

The whistle of the arriving train brought Saber back to her senses. They were sitting at a small table under an umbrella outside the train station. Lily hurriedly gathered up the remains of the meal they had purchased from the small restaurant inside the station and tossed the litter into a nearby bin. Saber gathered up the small bag that contained the extra clothes they had bought.

They had been walking for two days to reach this station upon leaving Vivian's realm and Saber could tell that her companion had been glad for the respite. From here, the train would carry them most of the rest of the way.

The countryside passed by in a blur as Saber watched the sun sink below the horizon from their compartment. She felt Lily's weight suddenly shift upon her. She turned to her side to see the sleeping face of the homonculus lying contentedly upon her shoulder. Unsure of the proper gesture, Saber awkwardly put her arm around Lily's slim shoulders. Soundlessly, the girl nuzzled closer, making herself comfortable in her sleep. Saber couldn't help but smile. The warmth was soothing, and although she was not tired, she was quickly asleep herself.

* * *

With a strained moan, Rin slowly regained consciousness. The first sensation she was aware of was the ache in her head. The second was the sound of violins being played somewhere nearby. The third was that she had to pee quite badly. Her eyelids fluttering, the events of the park had begun to return to her. Realization of her situation flooded to her brain and she sat up abruptly only to immediately regret the action. The pain in her head became nearly unbearable and her vision began to swim. She felt like throwing up. Groaning, she clenched her eyes shut and pressed her hands to her face. When the nausea had passed, she dared to open her eyes again.

She was in a large bedroom, lit dimly by a dying fire within a stately fireplace and the faint lines of sunlight that crept through the cracks of the curtains draping the windows. The furnishings of the room were exquisite, the bed itself a huge four-poster draped with silk. Gorgeous paintings hung upon the walls, finest carpets decorated the floors. A single door stood in the wall opposite the bed, the sound of music penetrating the wood of the portal.

Slowly and carefully, she crept off the bed and stood. She was relieved to feel only a mild dizziness at the change in her elevation. Upon standing, she discovered her familiar clothes gone, replaced with a dress of red silk. At least her captors had dressed her in her favorite color. The carpeting was warm on her bare feet and she silently made her way to the room's single door. With difficulty, she tried to switch her circuits on. Not a pleasant experience in the best of times, in her weakened condition the nausea exploded within her gut as her body attempted to embrace the unnaturalness of its role as the circuit. She felt as if she had been struck with her own gandr. Fighting to keep her insides from rebelling, she concentrated on the crest and the engraved circuits began to glow dimly only to fade nearly instantly. It was no good. She was sure she had been drugged. Sure enough, a quick inspection of her arm revealed a tiny red puncture mark.

At least, she reasoned, her captors did not plan on killing her yet or they wouldn't have bothered with dosing her. She reasoned further that they would not expect her to attempt escape with her magecraft disabled. Certain that she had nothing to lose, she took a deep calming breath and opened the door.

She found herself in a sitting room as finely decorated as the room she had awakened in. The pleasant classical melodies she had been hearing originated from an ancient looking phonograph in a corner, not unlike the one she had left at her home in Fuyuki. Directly in front of her, in a large high backed chair next to an antique lamp sat a blond haired teenage boy clad in a white shirt and trousers.

"Ah," the boy said pleasantly, closing the book he had been reading, "you've awakened." He regarded her with shining blue eyes that peered at her through his spectacles.

Rin did not reply, only answering by training her finger on him, hoping to bluff that her extended index finger posed a threat.

"My word." The boy sounded amused. His lips curled to reveal perfectly straight white teeth, his smile somehow sinister in promise. "Is this how you greet someone who has graciously allowed you to stay in his house? Besides, you are no match for me even at your best, let alone now. With the amount of drugs that have been injected into you, you are less than a nuisance."

"Who are you?" was the only question to come to Rin's mind.

"Oh, forgive me," he said, the twisted smile still distorting his handsome face. "I have spent so much time admiring you that I forget we have never formally met." He stood and bowed with practiced grace. "Howell William Lancaster IV, at your service, Miss Rin Tosaka."

Rin felt confused at first. Although no pictures of the heir to Lancaster were known, the image in her mind had been of a middle-aged man. Yet here he was, a boy younger even than herself. She could almost laugh at the folly of her assumption. She could feel the power within him, the od within him nearly surpassing her own maximum capacity. This boy, who could not be older than seventeen, was a Lord of the Association and a Rank 1 magus. She knew at once that his words were true, that she could do nothing to him right now. He could easily kill her as she was, but the fact that he hadn't meant that he did not yet plan on doing so. Focusing, she calmed her racing heart and gathered her wits about her.

She lowered her arm with resignation. "I see," she said crossing her arms over her chest with as much confidence as she could manage. "Well, then, first of all, can you tell me where the toilet is?"

A genuinely startled look of puzzlement crossed his face. She felt a small bit of satisfaction in seeing the smile vanish from his arrogant face. In a moment, however, his grin had returned larger than before, a disturbing cackle emerging from his throat. Rin suddenly felt sick again.

An hour later she was sitting wearily before him in an opulent sitting room. Despite the comfort of her chair, she was on edge; although Lancaster did not seem intent on harming her, she was nevertheless in hostile territory. A steaming cup of tea sat untouched on the small table next to her chair where a nondescript maid had left it. She focused on appearing as at ease as possible, fending off the inexplicable dread that the young magus seemed to inspire. Her mind raced to come up with a solution to her predicament, but she could feel the enchantments laid thick upon the house, the multiple layers of kekkai that fortified its walls and windows. As weakened as she felt, she knew any heroics on her part would be moot. And there was something else she could sense, something just beyond her, something powerful and somehow terrifying.

Lancaster, by contrast, seemed perfectly cheerful. Humming pleasantly to himself, he sipped the tea with relish upon his own comfy chair not three meters away. He glanced up from his cup to regard her. "Is the tea not to your liking, my dear?"

"What do you want, Lancaster?" she asked. She was in no mood to play whatever game he seemed set upon. She glared at him, making her hostility plain.

Oddly, his face showed a look of hurt. "I just want you to be my guest tonight. I am having a small get-together this evening, and you will be joining us." His words did not consider the possibility of contradiction.

"I see," she replied. "Would this be similar to the little party you hosted two weeks ago? How did that turn out?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes. That was unexpected. However tonight, I assure you, my partner has taken extra precautions to ensure that such an incident will not be repeated."

His words held the weight of absolute confidence. Rin barely hid her astonishment at the implication of his words; whatever it was he was doing, he seemed to think it of enough importance that the Counter Force would once again take action, and that this partner of his was in possession of means to prevent its intervention. Quickly, these feelings turned to anger at the audacity and arrogance that this mere boy seemed to ooze.

"And to what," she said in even tones, "do I owe the honor of being your guest?"

A brief laugh escaped him. "I have been watching you for quite a while now, Miss Tosaka, and I must say you have captivated me. I must say I believe I have fallen in love with you." Not a hint of irony, sarcasm, or even embarrassment colored his words.

Rin's anger began to blaze hotter.

"You must know you have quite a reputation in the Association," he continued on, perhaps attributing the reddening of her cheeks to a shy blush. "You are superbly skilled for one originating from a backwards island at the edge of nowhere from a family barely old enough to walk. You have invoked praise from all who you studied under, garnered acclimations from popular magi such as Lord el-Melloi and even Wizard Marshall Zeltrech himself." He leaned forward as if to see her better. "Not to mention how simply beautiful you are."

Rin wrestled desperately with her rising temper. His smug face, his immaculate white clothes, even his chair, were all becoming eyesores she wished would disappear. With frustration clouding her judgment, she retaliated with the only weapon currently at her disposal: harsh words. "Unfortunately, I have no interest in boys." He raised his eyebrows at the distaste made plain in her tone. "All I see is a spoiled child who sees something he wants and has thrown a tantrum. Ask me again if and when you ever evolve into a man." Not conscious of doing so, she found herself standing as she delivered her tirade. The look of undisguised fury that contorted Lancaster's face was satisfying.

"You stupid cow," he hissed. "No one has ever dared to say such things to me." His voice shook with rage.

"That seems unfortunate," Rin replied coolly. "If someone had seen to discipline you sooner, you probably wouldn't have turned out to be such a little shit now." A blinding beam of heat blazed past her cheek, startling her into silence. Before her, Lancaster stood breathing heavily, his left arm outstretched before him, his icy eyes shining madly. The smell of charred hair began to drift into Rin's nostrils even as the sound of the explosion behind her faded to echoes. Rin could feel the blood pounding in her still ringing ears as she endeavored to slow her own breaths.

Lancaster lowered his arm and stood erect. Removing his spectacles, he rubbed his free hand over his face. His eyes still closed, he replaced his glasses and looked again toward the Japanese magus. His countenance had returned to its previous ease, the eerie calmness making his outburst seem as if it had simply been imagined. "I killed my own father for less than that, Miss Tosaka. I insist that you do not tempt me again. The other guests will begin to arrive shortly, so I suggest you return to your room and freshen up." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and left the room, leaving Rin standing startled and seething.

Knowing full well that her every action was being watched by unseen eyes, she felt no other choice than to do as Lancaster had as good as commanded her. She had tempted fate enough for now and another brush with death hardly seemed appealing at the moment.

Upon entering the room she had awakened in, she found a young boy standing engrossed at the dresser. He turned to her as she entered, his smooth face giving her a twisted smile. His features were startling in how average they were. He was so decidedly normal looking that he would melt seamlessly into a crowd of three. She froze, unsure of what to make of the child, and then she saw that in his hand he was holding four familiar gems and a large crimson pendant.

"What do we have here?" she asked, "a thieving shota?" Her tone was harsh, full of all the impotent anger of her ordeal combined with the violation of this boy touching what were essentially parts of herself.

"I was just admiring your treasures," he said. His tone was gentle, but something about him caused Rin's eyes to widen and sweat begin to form on her forehead. As soon as the boy had spoken, an unfathomable pressure had begun to oppress her. The boy seemed to exude power with the very act of breathing. "They are very pretty." His smile widened and he placed the gems down upon the dresser. With perfect serenity, he walked past her and through the door. He paused before the portal from the sitting room to the hallway and turned back to Rin. "I think I will take them after you are dead," he said in a matter-of-fact tone and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Her throat suddenly dry, Rin swallowed. There was something purely horrifying about that boy. The aura of power was one she had not felt since she had faced down Sakura five years ago in the cave of the Greater Grail.

"Stupid Shiro," she muttered to herself. How dare he go and start invading her dreams. It was his fault that she was caught up in this.

Changing into the scarlet evening gown that had been provided for her, she steeled herself. Through breathing exercises she calmed her shaken nerves. She would not submit, but she would survive. She was a Tosaka, and she was determined to come out on top. She would let Lancaster think she was cowed, that she had given up. She would bide her time, go along with whatever charade Lancaster had planned, and she would find a way out, and taking whatever opportunity presented itself to wipe the smile off of the little prick's face while she did it.

Standing before the dresser, she palmed the jewels for comfort. Lancaster must have supreme confidence in his powers over her to allow her to retain them. It would be impolite not to take advantage of his confidence. Tucking the gems within the folds of a scarf, she wrapped it around her wrist as if it were an ordinary accessory. The red pendant she wore around her neck. Although the level of prana within it was low, its familiarity gave her courage and a measure of comfort.

Already her prana levels were recovering. Any ill effects of her abduction were now forgotten, replaced with a burning drive to succeed. She would live, she would see her family again, and she would give her stupid apprentice a piece of her mind (even if it wasn't _exactly_ his fault). Feeling once again like herself, she left the room behind to face whatever it was Lancaster had planned.

* * *

Lancaster descended the steps into the colossal workshop underneath the manor. His breath came in angry puffs, the barbed words of the Japanese bitch still stinging his pride. How stupid could she be? He had nearly as much offered her a seat next to him and she had spat upon his generosity.

He smiled again. Tonight she would regret her actions. She would witness the power he wielded and then she would beg to be at his side. He would allow her, of course, as his dog.

The massive subterranean cavern that served as his workshop was clean and dry. Dozens of soft lamps illuminated the vast space.

Upon a comfortable couch along one wall sat two twin girls in their early teenage years. Motionless, they stared with placid and unseeing eyes. The Mystic Eyes of the fey twins had seen to their unconditional cooperation. Lancaster paused to appraise them. They were rather pretty, their skin pale and unblemished, their hair pale and smooth. Truly, their pleasing appearance would add to the demonstration he had planned. He had always found it more satisfying to destroy that which was beautiful.

"They are quite comely," said a soft feminine voice from behind him. "But, they are unnecessary. This whole charade is a waste. We should just do things my way."

Lancaster turned to face the tall cloaked figure. "Your way would have us wait for a fortnight for the 'proper time,'" he said. "My plan will produce results in half that time."

"Your method relies too heavily on human magi," she replied icily. "They are unreliable. They are humans, like you."

He did not rise to her baiting tone. He was used to her mockery and could bear it more readily than the scorn from that Japanese woman. "Forces are already aware of us. Time is of the utmost now. Besides, if we fail here, then we can do it your way, My Lady." He added his own tinge of mockery at the title.

"Very well," she replied. "Then I shall see that we are uninterrupted tonight." She turned to stride away.

"Oh," Lancaster called after her, "I think we should send that boy of yours away. He unsettles me."

She looked over her shoulder to regard him, looking him in the face for the first time. Her eyes glowed with otherworldly flames, as if they were lamps. "As you wish." There was almost a hint of amusement at his admission.

She retreated, leaving Lancaster to allow himself to breathe again. He hated looking at her. Her eyes were an inferno that promised suffering, and he was well aware that she only tolerated him due to necessity. But that would change very soon.

He stepped through the silence toward the center of the workshop where the Lance slowly revolved suspended in the air emitting a soft glow. Its crystalline structure was threaded through with what looked to be veins. Indeed, what could only be blood coursed through the interlaced channels to the pumping of an absent heart. At the tip a tiny droplet of crimson beaded. Slowly, the droplet coagulated into a rivulet that began to flow down the shaft. The blood was nearly boiling hot as if heated by pure malice. He could almost hear screams crying forth from the liquid itself. Before the blood had traveled halfway down the weapon's length, it vanished, soaking back into the Lance it had originated from.

Lancaster smiled as the stood silently watching the abominable spear. It was murder made substance. It was power. And it was his. And soon, everything else would belong to him as well. Both the fiery Tosaka and the fire-eyed witch would tremble.

After a moment, he left the Lance. His guests would be arriving soon and there was still much to do.

Unseen by anyone, the Lance continued to bleed.


	4. Chapter 4: Murder

**The Bleeding Lance**

**Chapter 4:**

**Murder**

Some cultures consider twins lucky. But for Erica and Bonnie, this had never been the case. In fact, if one were to ask their opinion, they would probably say that the only thing they had ever been truly blessed with was each other.

They had never known a father. Their mother had been murdered by her own pimp over a matter of fifty Pounds, leaving the two to drift between foster homes since the age of eight. Always feeling out of place, they had never done well in their classes. Ostracized for being unusual and far too pretty, they had never made friends. But still, they had always had each other. No matter where they had gone, no matter what had happened, they always had each other, a friend with shared experiences and a shared face. Often they had slept in the same bed, never needing to speak, just knowing what the other was thinking.

At sixteen, having completed compulsory education and now having reached majority, they were left to fend for themselves. They had moved to Glasgow and taken jobs wherever they could doing whatever menial task would put food in their bellies and pay the rent on their tiny flat.

For four months their struggling had kept them afloat. Life was hard, as it had always been, but still, they had each other. They were not without their quarrels, but they still depended on each other. They felt that if they just stuck together, surely better times would come to them.

It was in February that Bonnie had met the strange young man at the restaurant she was working at. Dressed in fine white clothes and remarkably handsome, he had seemed so out of place among the more common diners at the middling establishment. Bonnie had been so nervous while serving him that she had been sure she had come across as a clumsy half-wit. But the young man had smiled at her pleasantly and left her a very generous tip. "He was so cute," she had told Erica later that night.

And much to her surprise, he had returned the next day, and the day after that, until she had come to expect him. Every visit, he would ask for her to serve him. Every visit, they would chat pleasantly while she served him the tea that was all he consumed.

"You have a twin sister, don't you?" he had asked her on the seventh day of his custom.

"Y-yes," she had stammered in response, acutely aware of how red her face must be.

His smile had been bright and inviting. "How would you two like to come to my estate tomorrow evening for dinner?"

"Howell.." she had said embarrassed, not totally sure what to say. He was obviously very wealthy and very well educated. By all rights and all logic, he would be way out of her league. But this was a rare opportunity. "I'll ask Sis to be sure, but I think we'd love to."

As she had expected, Erica had been thrilled with the idea. "Of course," she had said. "I want to meet this Prince Charming myself." She giggled. "I can't let you keep him all to yourself, Sis, can I?"

The two had smiled at each other then. At that time, they felt as if their luck was changing, that they were at the start of something exciting, a new chapter in their difficult lives.

But the Shaw twins had been born unlucky, and that would never change right up to the very end.

******

It was nearly seven and the first course had been set down before the twenty-three assembled magi. Conversation around the great table was sparse, the magi being naturally suspicious of each other. In small groups they talked quietly, associating with only those seated near making the minimum required effort to seem polite. The two exceptions were Lancaster, who energetically addressed the guests with carefree merriment, and Rin, who sat in stubborn silence.

The stench of paranoia and watchfulness nearly overpowered the delicious smells of the meal. All assembled here knew that something odd was in the air. It seemed as if the invited guests were as ignorant of what Lancaster had planned as she was. Eating sparsely, Rin concentrated more on analyzing the assemblage.

If she had to pick a single word to describe the gathering of magi it would be "losers." Much like the list that Waver had presented to her, the magi gathered here were a rabble of nobodies, dissatisfied children who for whatever reason stood to gain nothing more from their families. Among all those assembled, only Lancaster and herself possessed a crest. For whatever flaw of birth order or consequence of disfavor, the magi here were rejects of their own families, and thusly, from the Association. With little future in store for them, they stood to lose nothing and gain everything by cooperating with whatever Lancaster may have in store. Nearly all of them seethed with a visible hunger for whatever power and prestige they could snatch.

Looking at them, Rin could see why her father had chosen to give up his second daughter. Among magi, there was no room for second place. Had she remained among the Tosakas, Sakura would perhaps have become something similar had she been forced to wither in her brilliant sister's shadow. Tosaka Tokiomi had made his decision thinking of his youngest child's future, believing that no matter what hardships Sakura may face, she would have a brighter future as the heir of the Makiri rather than the passed over daughter of Tosaka. Even if he had fully understood what lay in store for his youngest child, Rin was sure that he would have done it again in a heartbeat. Her father had been a Magus through and through.

There were precious few that she recognized and fewer still whose name she was aware of. The Gerhard brothers whispered conspiratorially to each other. She assumed the man sitting next to Clarice Fortier was her fiancé, Gino Roselli. Zhou Shing Ye was the only other Asian in the room apart from her. In their isolated cliques they sat pretending to be enjoying the meal. Many of them made suspicious glances at her, and it was not simple pride that made her certain that nearly all of them would know who she was. She answered their glares with a face of perfect neutrality, meeting their gazes until her opponent would drop their eyes.

"You are Rin Tosaka, aren't you," said a friendly voice to her right in accented English.

Suppressing her surprise, Rin turned to the young man seated next to her. A pale handsome face was smiling at her. She nodded in affirmation and greeting, not quite sure how to respond to this face that was stood so apart from the rest of the group.

"I've heard many things about you, Miss Tosaka," he continued, "and you seem even more amazing in person." His smile was boyish and strangely innocent. For a brief instant she could have sworn that she was looking at Emiya-kun sitting next to her. "I'm Kyler Devoss," he continued politely.

"You're Lord Devoss's son?" she asked, her composure dropping at the name. Devoss was one of the most influential magi in Europe, a Magus very high up in the Association's hierarchy.

He seemed embarrassed at her recognition. "Yes. His fourth and youngest child."

Rin knew that she was being lax by being so friendly, but she found she couldn't help but like the boy. It was simply disarming to see a friendly face in the midst of so much hostility and unpleasantness. His expression betrayed a naivety that made him completely alien in the sea of almost palpable paranoia. He did not belong here.

"I wonder why you are here, Miss Tosaka," the boy continued. "You are the heir to a strong family; you possess a crest. You are not like the rest of us." At least he wasn't as ignorant of the situation as Rin had feared.

"I would not call my involvement here my own choice, Kyler," she replied with a wry smile. She looked him in the eyes to communicate the sincerity of her words. "Lancaster has decided that I should be present for this without my consent."

Kyler's face grew deadly serious, all traces of good humor gone. He looked around surreptitiously, seeing his fellow guests and his host in a new light. "I knew something was wrong with this whole thing." He curled his hand into a fist and began to nervously chew his knuckles. "It was so stupid." Rin pitied the boy, feeling suddenly full of affection born of sympathy. She decided right then that she would do whatever she could to protect this boy.

"But why are you here?" Rin asked. As the son of Lord Devoss, even a fourth son, he would have prestige and wealth enough.

The boy looked down at his half-emptied plate, his cheeks reddening. "Lancaster promised great power. He promised me that if I came here tonight, I would gain power enough that my father would notice me." He looked every bit the young boy he was.

Rin sighed to herself. It was the same old story again and again. The poor boy had been blinded to the obviously sinister Lancaster by the simple desire to rise above his older sisters. She heard Sakura's words again: _I wanted you to notice me, to tell me I did well. _Rin wanted badly to help him out, to help him escape, but she knew she would have a hard enough time as it was getting herself out of this mess alive. "Listen, Kyler," she instructed him in a hushed tone, "I can tell you're a good kid." He seemed even more embarrassed to be addressed as such. "I will do what I can to get us out of this, so you have to listen to me, alright?" He nodded, determination steeling his features. Once again, Rin privately marveled at his resemblance to Emiya-kun.

When Lancaster called them to order, there was little difference between the hushed dinner whispers and the resulting silence. "I thank you all for coming here tonight," he began. "I am fully aware of the natural tendency of those in our line of occupation to keep to ourselves, but I hope that after tonight we will all trust each other as comrades." Incredulous faces continued to stare at him. "You are here because we seek the same thing. As magi, we strive to achieve the greatest of mysteries, to attain the greatest of powers. Here, I offer you an opportunity to share in unbridled and untold power." With those words, he had the attention and interest of nearly all in attendance.

Rin could see Kyler's jaw clench in tension, his hands trembling. Rin imagined that before this evening, he had not truly understood the consequences of what he sought. To be faced with the naked truth of the matter must be overwhelming. Still, she was impressed to see how he was coping with the intimidating reality. She herself was barely holding back her own apprehension. Lancaster was not bluffing. Whatever it was he possessed, it was powerful and undoubtedly dangerous.

A door at the end of the huge dining room opened and the Fey twins who had subdued Rin in the park strode through. The inhumanness of the pair was obvious and the magi in attendance were immediately on alert. Chairs were pushed back, talismans were raised and the beginnings of incantations were heard.

"Peace, my friends," Lancaster called to them. "These two are our allies." The reassurance did little to quell the suspicion, but the magi relaxed, if only just. Rin saw the amusement on Shaylee's sharp face. Even in such numbers, the rabble of lackluster magi would be little more than play for her and her brother.

"What are you about, Lancaster?" called a tall blond Magus. "You assure us with promises of power, but so far all we have are words. And now you claim that half-human abominations are our allies?"

"I hope, Mr. Bjorn, that you will show more courtesy for our comrades in the future," Lancaster chided, never losing his good humor. "Kalan and Shaylee are servants of our greatest ally, a certain lady of exceptional power."

"And is that your weapon, Lancaster," asked a middle aged woman whom Rin recognized as Rusalka Horokova, "this mysterious lady?"

Lancaster's grin was truly boyish. "No. The Lady is quite powerful, but even she is in awe of the power that sleeps beneath this house." As if summoned, a cowled form materialized at Lancaster's right. The crowd of magi was too astonished to become hostile to the new presence. Such a feat was impossible as far as their knowledge stretched.

Yet none were as startled as Rin. She recognized the specter that Lancaster had identified as the "Lady" from her dream. It was the same cloaked creature who had battled Archer-- or rather, the Counter Guardian Emiya-- in the dream that had come to her so many nights ago. While this Lady did not seem to radiate frightening power the same way that the snooping boy in her room had, something told her that she was even more terrible. Rin caught a glimpse of the Lady's eyes and found herself looking into a furnace. An inferno lurked behind those eyes that radiated suffering along with heat. The Lady's glowing eyes swept over the gathered magi and although her expression remained hidden in the shadow of her cowl, she seemed to look down upon them with disdain. In an instant, her eyes were once again hidden, but her baleful gaze had burned its way into Rin's mind.

"Follow me, if you will," Lancaster beckoned. In silence, the assemblage followed Lancaster and the Fey twins into a passage leading down. Rin couldn't help but compare the tunnel to the entrance to another cave, where Emiya-kun, Rider, and herself had descended to what seemed a hopeless battle.

The formidable passage led down for an impressive distance to an immense workshop, a magical laboratory. The room was dimly lit by dull and antiquated lanterns hung on the barren walls. Nothing was visible more than a few meters away from where the group stood.

Lancaster lifted his arm, drawing their attention once again. "There," he indicated, his hand pointing toward the center of the room. As if conjured by the gesture, a column of light illuminated where Lancaster indicated. Within the light rotated what was barely recognizable as a spear. It was crystalline and nearly organic looking with crimson veins making spiderweb patterns throughout. It seemed so unsuited for actual combat that it would have been comical if not for the crushing, almost visible aura of malice that emanated from the weapon. Rin could feel the sweat on her brow, the memories of years ago continuing to rise to the surface. It was as if the black tower, the vile Grail, had been transfigured into this horrible weapon. The effect was just as dramatic among the others. Silence enveloped the room as the assembled magi were left breathless by the malevolence that threatened to overwhelm them.

"W-what is that, Lancaster?" asked a Magus in her twenties. "I've never seen nor felt anything like it."

Lancaster alone of all the magi seemed at ease. "That, my dear Miss Butler, is unlimited power. It is an artifact told of in tales and poems: the Bleeding Lance."

The name triggered memories within Rin. Memories of long nights studying the legends surrounding the Holy Grail as she had prepared to take up her role as a master in a war for its mastery. Some sources claimed it was the Spear of Destiny, the Lance of Longinus that had pierced the side of Christ, but Rin knew this to be untrue-- that spear was in possession of the Church (or was it Atlas?). In many Arthurian tales, the Lance was an artifact on par with the true Grail, a weapon that was said to be a symbol of war, the embodiment of military might and slaughter. Even after her experience with the Heaven's Feel Ritual, she still found herself doubting her own senses. All the legends she had read placed the Lance safely within the hidden castle of the Fisher King along with the Grail, far from those unworthy of its terrible power. And now, an artifact of such unholy power was in the possession of a madman like Lancaster.

"Miss Tosaka," Kyler whispered to her, "I am very much regretting coming here." His anxiety was becoming more and more visible as he became further entangled in circumstances beyond his control or comprehension.

Rin smiled reassuringly at the youth. "We'll be alright, Kyler-kun," she said to him, putting as much conviction as she could into what she was sure would turn out to be a lie.

Kashi Sahir was the first to speak. "Indeed, Lord Lancaster, such a fabled relic as the Lance that Bleeds is quite impressive. That is, if it is indeed what you say it is. I trust you can prove what you have claimed."

Lancaster simply smiled at the young Indian Magus's skepticism. "Of course, Kashi." With a snap of his fingers, Kalan stepped out of the darkness, a pair of young women trailing after him. The girls were twins, pretty girls with honey colored hair and bright green eyes that gazed unseeing from blank passive faces. "There two lovelies are Erica and Bonnie. They are identical twins. My associate, Kalan, has placed them under the influence of his Mystic Eyes in order to assure their cooperation until the demonstration."

As Rin watched Kalan escort the pair toward the hideous spear, she felt something entangle her arms and legs. Looking down, she could not see the bonds that held her quite still. Turning her head, she saw Shaylee grinning at her.

"We can't have you doing anything foolish, girl," the fey woman said mockingly.

Rin's pulse quickened as she struggled futilely at the invisible restraints. Kyler looked at her with panicked eyes, unsure of what to do. "It's alright, Kyler-kun," she repeated. "Just stay there and don't do anything. We'll get out of this." She could almost believe herself, but it seemed to help the young man. He nodded and turned back toward the impending demonstration, his eyes set with fresh resolve.

"They say that no one can be closer than twins," Lancaster continued. "After all, they began as the same person. Much study has gone into the bond between twins, and much evidence has shown the connection to be almost supernatural. Quite an impressive power." Turning dramatically toward his enthralled and entrapped audience, Lancaster gestured toward the Lance. "But such tenuous things as personal connections, even the deepest bonds of love, are nothing compared to the power of this weapon."

On cue, Kalan released the Erica and Bonnie from his control. Stunned, the siblings fell to their knees as they struggled to come to terms with their situation. When they had collected themselves enough to realize what was happening, they began to whimper and clung desperately to each other, their faces filled with terror as they basked under the unsympathetic gazes of the magi.

"P-please," cried one of the girls, "please don't hurt us. We'll do anything. At least let Erica go. I'll do whatever you want, Howell, just let her go." Her sister began to sob.

Lancaster regarded them as one would a test subject. "Do you see how she offers herself to spare her sister?" There was no sadism nor any emotion in his voice, only a detached apathy. These girls were not human beings, merely specimens to be used and discarded.

Rin clenched her jaw until her teeth ached. This was cruel. This was monstrous. She clenched and unclenched her fingers uselessly, the unseen chains holding her fast.

Lancaster continued. "For the next phase, we will require the Lady's assistance. There are certain... shall we say powers, that would take notice of what we will do here. So, we must be somewhere else, or rather, somewhere else must become here."

Silently, the hooded figure raised her hands. She began to chant in a language that Rin could not recognize. It sounded vaguely Gaelic, but somehow far more ancient, as if the words predated the very concept of language. With a final pronouncement, the world burst into flames and began to wail. Cacophonous screams poured forth from a blazing circle of fire that expanded to engulf the room. Rin clenched her eyelids and turned away from the fire, unable even to attempt to shield herself with her arms.

Finding herself still alive and unburnt, Rin slowly opened her eyes to find herself within what could only be described as Hell. The air was intolerably hot, heated by uncountable screaming fires. After a moment, Rin realized that these blazes were burning humans, rendered into nothing but fuel for the the unholy fires. Even with their lungs burned to ashes, they still managed to cry out in agony. These human torches stood dotted among a charred and blackened waste that may have once been a verdant field. All the assembled magi remained as well as the fey-twins, the human sisters and the Lance. It was as if they had been transported into a burning, screaming conflagration. She remembered a story told to her, the memory of a boy walking through a burning wasteland. It must have been so very like where she was now.

Rin looked at the faces around her. All except Lancaster, Kalan and Shaylee seemed just as terrified as her. Kyler looked at her in panic, his eyes pleading for answers, for understanding of the impossible and of senses too terrible for explanation. Yet Rin knew what had happened. "Reality Marble," she said.

"Exactly, my fair Miss Tosaka," Lancaster said smiling. "Here within the Lady's inner world, we are invisible to those who would intervene, even the world itself." The guests began to slowly regain their composure, although all were visibly disturbed at their new surroundings. All the guests averted their eyes from the burning corpses and many covered their ears in a vain attempt to muffle the screaming.

"Let us continue," said Lancaster. He turned back to the sisters who were now in hysterics, their minds unable to deal with the impossible things happening to them. "Watch," Lancaster continued., "with just a bit of prana, I can erase all the bonds between these two and replace it with joyous strife." His ears deaf to the sobs of the terrified girls, he raised his hand toward the hovering Lance. The amount of prana he channeled into the weapon was minute, but the effect was immediate and dramatic.

The veins in the crystal glowed brightly and the blood within flowed swiftly. The blood that oozed from the tip began to snake out in a crimson tendril and make its way toward the sobbing twins.

"No!" cried Kyler from Rin's side. With a burst of speed aided by magecraft, Kyler bolted toward the demonstration. Kyler was trying to stop this madness; he was doing what every fiber of decency within herself was crying out to do, what Shiro would do were he here. Even Lancaster looked shocked as the young man ran toward the center of the hell scape, his arm raised, his lips reciting the incantation. Rin could only stand mute with horror.

The young man's noble attempt was cut short as Kalan's hand pierced his chest like a spear. His momentum suddenly stopped, Kyler crumbled to the ground and did not move. His eyes were still filled with determination. His death had been too swift for him to know it had come. Rin could barely process what was going on anymore. For a moment, she was somewhere else five years earlier. She stood in a dim hall in a familiar school. She saw another boy lying with his chest pierced in a hallway. She had given up much to save that boy then, but there would be no saving Kyler Devoss. For a moment, the voices of the screaming corpses became her own.

"How unruly," commented Lancaster. The other magi stood dumbstruck. Many of them had begun to feel very uncomfortable with the situation, but seeing young Devoss killed so casually cowed them to silence. They were realizing what exactly their ambition had gotten them into but they had come too far to back out.

"Dispose of that, if you please," said Lancaster dismissively. At once, a pair of flaming corpses arose from the ground around Kyler's body. Rin forced herself to watch as the burning dolls knelt to touch Kyler. She focused her rage onto Lancaster and the Lady, vowing to herself to survive so that she could force them to pay for their cruelty. Within seconds, Kyler's body had combusted and burned to nothing from the mere touch of the charred zombies. There wouldn't even be a body to send back to his family; most likely, they would never know what had happened to him. _I will stop them, _she thought. _I will make them pay, Kyler-kun. As a Magus, I will not tolerate this._

Rin's body remained coiled like a spring. Stress, anger and adrenaline had her worked up. Yet she was helpless to do anything. The drugs in her system blocked her access to her magic circuits, leaving her unable to free herself from Shaylee's unseen restraints. She had not felt so helpless since the Heaven's Feel, when she had stood face-to-face with the most powerful warriors mankind had ever produced. Against such opponents, all her years of training and discipline had meant nothing against the power of legends. Still, even then, she had been able to do _something._ Her spells had been mere annoyances, but it had been _something. _And of course, she'd had a partner. She'd had Archer with her. She wished that he could be there now. She wished for anyone. _Rider, Sakura, Emiya-kun, _her thoughts calling out to them silently knowing that it was useless, just like she was.

Lancaster was speaking again. "Any other objections? Does anyone else wish to back out?" Silence was his only response. He smiled. Fear would keep them loyal. "Now, let us continue."

He once again raised his hand to the Lance. Again the crimson tendril emerged and snaked menacingly. The blood followed his movements, making its way toward the broken twins. Bonnie and Erica simply clutched each other silently; they had run out of tears, and they seemed to have run dry of will as well. Everything was simply too much for them. The floating stream of blood encircled them and vanished.

The sisters stopped their trembling and backed away from each other, some kind of impulse taking them over. Rin instinctively recoiled when she saw that their formerly pretty green eyes had become completely red with only tiny dots of black pupils. The twins stared at each other, mirror images of expressionlessness. And then their faces contorted in inhuman rage. With a bestial howl, the two lunged at each other.

Those watching stood dumbstruck at the spectacle. The sisters fought violently and brutally. Fists, nails, teeth and heads clashed as each struggled to kill the other. The hell scape of the Reality Marble made a fitting arena for this conflict, as it was too vicious to fit in with any other surroundings. The cries of rage arising from the combatants meshed almost harmoniously with the agonized screams emanating from the burning figures.

Soon, both were rolling on the ground, their faces and bodies bloodied and lacerated. One sister managed to fight her way atop her sibling. With hands bleeding and nails cracked and broken, she wrapped her fingers around the neck of the other. With unnatural strength, she squeezed. Her sister fought back, scratching and clawing at her opponent's face, leaving bloody trails. In a few moment, it had ended. The bottom sister fell limp, her windpipe crushed. Starved of oxygen, her maddened brain had finally shut down.

From where she stood, Rin could swear that tears were visible in the eyes of both of them. She saw herself, her face overtaken by inhuman rage, mounted atop Sakura, her own hands breaking her beloved sister's fragile throat, Sakura's life ending by Rin's own hands. Once before, she had come to that choice and had been unable to do it, her love for Sakura too strong. Rin watched the two siblings, watched herself and Sakura, and let the silent tears flow.

The surviving sister wailed in anger. Convulsing, she made her way to her feet and faced the assembled onlookers. Her face was now unrecognizable, the expression impossible, the once smooth flesh of her face marked with grime, spittle, blood, and tears. Yet the most terrifying aspect by far was the delighted smile that curved her lips. With a panic inducing cry, she charged the nearest Magus, a young pale woman. The unfortunate victim was too shocked and terrified to react. Lancaster, however, was not. With a raised fist and a word, a discharge of magical energy had blown a hole through the chest of the remaining sister. Writhing, she lay dying, still seeming to be determined to attack someone. It was like watching an animal die.

Lancaster only smiled. "Do you see? It is rage, it is hatred. Hatred and aggression so strong that it can undo the closest of ties."

Rin was not alone in her horror now. Despite being magi-- or at least wishing to be magi-- the guests had never witnessed anything like what they had just seen. They made no move to speak. They were stunned into silence, fear holding their tongues.

This seemed to be the reaction that Lancaster had been expecting. His smile was terrible in its contrast. "Now, my friends, this is where you all come in." He strode toward them, the Lance still glowing red behind him. "With but the tiniest amount of prana, the Lance was able to undo a lifetime's worth of love and affection and amplify all ill feelings into pure rage. None can stand in the way of those who possess this Lance. All enemies will turn on each other." He gestured toward them. "The Clocktower has forsaken you. They hold you in disdain, deny you respect and hoard knowledge and power for themselves. With this, however, they will fall before us."

"But why do you need us?" asked Horkova. Her expression had steeled up somewhat. It seemed to Rin that the promise of power was beginning to overcome her instinctive fear.

"I am powerful, my dear Rusalka," Lancaster answered. "But even I realize my own limits. One Magus alone cannot utilize this weapon unaided. Only joined in a ritual of twenty magi will we be able to unleash its power when and where we wish. Our magecraft together will bring down the association." His words echoed even among the howling of the burning figures.

A brilliant flash lit up the smoke filled sky of the Reality Marble. The light disappeared to be replaced with dull illumination from antique lamps, the screams replaced by the howling of an unnatural wind. The burning chaos had been replaced by the underground workshop. The Reality Marble had been dispelled.

Rin fell to her knees as she felt her bonds evaporate. Lancaster was looking around in obvious shock. The Fey twins stood back to back on guard. The Lady clutched at her head in what seemed to be pain. The wind tore through the chamber. Sensing the origin of the wind behind her, Rin turned toward the stairway that led up to the house.

A indescribably noble figure stood illuminated in the dull light. Her armor glittered in the flickering rays of the lamps. In her hands she held the origin of the wind, the air almost visible surrounding the sword she held. The magi who had come at Lancaster's invitation stood silent in awe at an image that was impossibly beautiful.

"Saber...?" Rin gasped, as surprised as anyone else. So it had been the Barrier of the Wind King that had shattered the Reality Marble from the outside. But how could Saber be there? She had been killed by Emiya-kun years ago, and it was impossible to summon a Heroic Spirit this way without the Holy Grail.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shriek of fury. "Do you realize what you've done!?" cried the high clear voice of the Lady. "You have condemned us all!"

As if to answer her, a mist enveloped the chamber, the temperature seeming to drop at its appearance. Deep in the depths of the mist, three dark figures emerged and an aura of dread fell upon everyone there.

The Fey twins faced the shadow that approached them standing protectively in front of the Lady and Lancaster. Still hidden in the mist, a blade struck at them. Dodging nimbly, the twins struck back, drawing knives of their own. Steel rang as the twins clashed against their hidden opponent.

Lancaster's guests milled about facing the unknown and unseen enemy, spells prepared, weapons raised. All was useless, however. Without warning a woman's head was severed, the blood sprinkling lightly upon her husband's face. The man's eyes widened as he looked down to see a gaping stab wound through his chest. Unable to speak, he crumpled next to the corpse of his wife. With their sudden deaths, whatever resolve the remaining magi had was broken. In panic, they fled for the door. More than half were dead before they had taken three steps.

Panting, Rin knelt helplessly. She had been freed from a prison into a deathtrap. The sounds of fighting and death surrounded her. She struggled to activate the switch, to transform her body into the circuit that would allow her to fight back only to fail again and again. She felt something from her right and darted forward to avoid a fatal slash from a sword. From the concealment of the mist, a shadowy humanoid figure raised the blade to strike again. Rin knew it would not miss again. She was too exhausted to dodge again without the aid of magecraft. The dark blade struck and she raised her arms in a futile attempt to protect her doomed neck. The deadly strike did not connect, however. The blade clanged as it was repelled by invisible metal. Saber stood before her, the sword sheathed in wind holding off the unseen Counter Guardian.

"Are you alright, Rin?" cried Saber, never looking away from her opponent.

"Saber," Rin called dimly. Less than a heartbeat later, she had recovered her wits. "Yes, I'm uninjured. But I can't help you, my magic circuits are blocked." Rin's determination had returned. She would not despair. She would fight and get out of this somehow.

"Let me help," came a small voice from Rin's side. Rin turned toward the voice that had appeared so suddenly. A small girl looked back at her with red eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Rin taken aback. The sound of steel crashing resumed as Saber faced the enemy.

"I am Lily, I am a friend, and I can heal you, Rin Tosaka." Without waiting for her consent, her small hands were on Rin's temples.

Rin cried out as the girl's prana coursed through her. Her blood prickled and boiled as the foreign energy filled her. And as suddenly, it was over, and Rin felt reborn, as if all burdens had been lifted from her. Like a drowning man seeks air, Rin switched herself on, becoming a channel for prana. The energy and pain exhilarated her. She was still weak, her supply of od was low, but she was no longer useless. With wonder and gratitude, she looked down at the girl who was smiling up at her.

"Thank you, Lily," Rin said still catching her breath.

"Tosaka!" called Lancaster. Rin turned to see him, the Lady and the twins gathered around the Lance at the center of the misty chamber. "I gave you the perfect opportunity, yet you seem to want nothing to do with me! Very well, when I make the Association mine, I shall listen as you beg to become mine!"

The Lady seemed to have recovered. She raised her arms and the four gathered around the Lance vanished in a pillar of flame.

Its quarry gone, the shadow that the twins had been holding at bay turned its attention to Saber. Without a sound, it joined the battle with its comrade against the lone knight. Saber began to fall back against the combined assault. She would not be beaten, but she was forced to become defensive.

Rin knew they must escape. "Let's get out of this place, Lily."

"But what about the king?" the young girl asked with concern.

Rin looked to where Saber expertly held off both opponents. "She'll be fine. She'll be able to escape once we're out of the way." She reached for the jewels tied in the ribbon at her wrist, turned toward the entrance, and gasped in horror.

The exit was strewn with bodies. The guests had been mercilessly cut down as they tried to escape. And worst of all, in front of the door stood the menacing shadow that had killed them. It faced Rin and Lily, the only survivors of the massacre.

In a flash, the mist shrouded monster was upon them. Rin was too low on prana to do anything alone and she struggled to free a jewel from the makeshift pocket she had placed them in. _ Damn, _she thought. _Why did I have to secure them so tightly​? _ As she had done many times throughout her life, she marveled at her own ability to screw up the most important details.

Lily raised her hand toward the descending blade. A kind of shield was raised in defense. It lasted only a moment before the Counter Guardian shattered it like glass, sending Lily flying. It raised its twin blades to strike Rin's deathblow. _So familiar, _Rin found herself thinking. She reached to the pendant at her neck, wanting to feel its familiar comfort as the last sensation she would know. As her fingers grasped the stone, her fist was engulfed in a brilliant glow. An agonizing pain shot through the back of her right hand where a scar from five years ago remained. For the second time that night, Rin found herself in another world.

The ground was as desolate. The sky was like smoky twilight The clanking of steel was almost musical in its tone as gargantuan gears and cogs clanked in the sky. All around her were swords sunk blade down into the ground, as if she was in an endless graveyard of warriors. But unlike the previous inner world she had entered, this one was not malevolent, merely indifferent. And somehow, she found it familiar and comforting.

She walked through this barren land and approached the only feature in tis entire world, a sword littered hill. Upward, she continued, the swords seeming to lead her. For what felt like hours, she climbed the mound. At last she arrived at its summit. At the crown of the hill, the highest place in this world devoid of life, was a single plain blade plunged down into the ground. The sword itself was unremarkable and simple. It was a simple utilitarian tool, made for only a single purpose. Sparkling in the twilight, a single gem adorned the otherwise anonymous sword. Draped around the hilt was a pendant of red on a silver chain.

Rin reached out her right hand. A symbol glowed on the back of her hand. She grasped the hilt.

She was back in the misty underground workshop. She stood unable to move as she saw Saber battle against two indistinct figures. All at once, one of the Counter Guardians broke away from Saber who had been distracted by a particularly vicious assault from its comrade. With the speed of a predatory cat, it bounded toward where Rin stood. It raised a blade and brought it toward her heart. Rin could see the blade as it came to end her life.

All at once, the sword along with the hand that held it was sent flying. Her attacker backed away to face a new opponent it had not expected. Standing before Rin was the shadow that had been guarding the door. In wonder, she watched as the fog that enveloped it dissipated. _What have I done? _She wondered.

Dressed in crimson, he stood protectively before her like a wall. "I do not know what you have done, but it seems we have a contract. So, whomever you are, you are my master and I will defend you." The Counter Guardian, who had in life been called Emiya Shiro, raised Kansho and Bakuya and facing his opponent assumed a battle stance.

_Whomever you are? _Rin thought. _That idiot! _She was suddenly very annoyed. "Yes," she proclaimed in her most imperious voice. "I am your master, so fight and win, Archer!" _Beating some sense into you can come later._


End file.
